Forehead Girl
by The Reading Cat
Summary: When Sakura meets her bullies from the past, everyone sees just who has grown up. Sakura's friends want revenge, but Sakura isn't so keen on the idea. Short Story. Some Language.
1. A Blast From The Past

**Forehead Girl**

Chapter 1: A Blast From The Past

* * *

Sakura was walking down the corridor, she was on her way to the Hokage's office, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Forehead Girl."

Sakura was surprised at the name she was called, only Ino called her that. She turned around with a raised eyebrow, a group of three girls stood there. She studied them for a second, she knew who they were - they'd bullied her as a child before she was friends with Ino. One was a brunette, the other was a blonde and the seemingly leader of the group had blue short hair.

Not quite wanting to reply to 'Forehead Girl', Sakura remained silent.

"You've definitely still got the head." The blue haired girl smirked and the girls behind her laughed.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Still a mute too?" The girl grinned. "Does Ino have to speak for you?"

"I can speak perfectly fine," Sakura replied evenly.

"Are you still perfectly fine at crying too?"

Sakura attempted to keep her cool, these girls were obviously just pretty civilians. There was no point gloating about her successes, she doubted they'd understand.

There was a long silence.

"You know what?" The leader stepped forward. "You're such a lucky bitch, your teammates are so hot, you do not deserve them."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. It seemed at 19 years old, these girls were still chasing after boys that were too good for them.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked around the girls, smiling when she saw her team walking towards them.

Naruto bounced passed them and grinned at her. "Sakura-chan is the hottest member of the team!"

She smiled at him.

"Agreed," Kakashi smiled, but walked passed them all. "We get more guys chasing us on missions after you than we get girls chasing after any of us."

"Even Sasuke," Sai added as he followed Kakashi.

The group of girls turned to see Sasuke walk past them, Sakura could see the love hearts grow in their eyes and mentally face-palmed.

Sasuke ignored them and smiled at her. "I'll see you later at the training grounds, Sakura."

Sakura smirked at that. Her team weren't blind, they saw the situation she was in. Sasuke was helping to big her up. They had a team training session later, nothing special, but it seemed like the girls were very jealous.

The Uchiha dragged Naruto away and the blond shouted, "Come talk to us in Granny's office, Sakura-chan!"

The girls, annoyed as their eye candy disappeared around the corner, frowned.

"Naruto's still a loud mouthed idiot then." The brunette smirked.

"He is," Sakura nodded, "But he's also the village hero-"

"He is hot," the blonde interrupted.

The blue haired girl frowned. "Yeah, he's just something else you don't deserve, Forehead Girl."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, fairly amused at the girls' comments... Their hate for her was based upon shallow judgements and jealousy it seemed, they didn't know her at all.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura raised an eyebrow when Ino walked towards her, for once, the blonde didn't call her 'Forehead'... she most likely recognised who she was talking to.

"Hey Ino," she replied with a smile.

Walking to her friend's side, the blonde raised an eyebrow at the girls stood opposite them. "What's up?"

"Nothing interesting," Sakura smiled before turning around and walking away, waving over her shoulder. "Tsunade-shishou needs to see me then I've got a training session with the guys, come and join us in the office."

As Sakura rounded the corner, the leader of the girls snorted.

"Do you have a problem?" Ino frowned.

"Sakura still needs your protection huh?" The girl smirked.

Ino laughed. "Sakura does not need protection, she's the Hokage's apprentice, one of Konoha's highest ranked medics. She's renowned for her brains, strength and beauty."

"Beauty?" The blonde repeated sceptically.

"Yes... Forehead's quite the man killer, I happily take a few hotties off her hands when they chase her." Ino smirked.

The blue haired girl snorted. "She's just lucky, her team must have carried her to where she is today."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Sakura is one of the hardest workers you will ever find, ask anyone, preferably not someone like you who knows nothing of the dangers or skills of the ninja world. She's also well-known for her quick temper and monster strength."

"Yet she didn't retaliate," the blonde of the group smiled. "What does that say about her apparent strength?"

"That she is not only more mature than you, but obviously sympathetic to your stupidity, because she could have made you cry in fear and pain. You all would have wet yourselves if she got mad," Ino replied blankly, wholly serious.

"Yeah I bet." The brunette laughed.

"I see why she walked away, if I was in her shoes I would have hit you, but Sakura's always been the more rational and kind one out of the two of us. There's no point trying to argue with you, you're all stuck up bitches who have failed to grow up, maybe one day Sakura will save your life, then you'll see just how much better she is than you." Ino smirked before turning around and walking away.

The blue haired girl went to retaliate, but Ino shouted over her shoulder and stuck up a finger. "Hopefully we'll never have to talk to you again, see you later jealous cows!"

The girls stood there, horrified.

* * *

When Ino entered the Hokage's office, Sakura was stood with her team.

"Hey Forehead, you all right?" Ino questioned.

"Yes Ino," Sakura smiled. "I'm fine."

"Don't listen to those girls."

"Believe me," Sakura laughed. "I don't."

"I thought people had grown up, did they call you Forehead Girl?" Ino asked.

"So did I," Sakura shrugged. "Yup."

"Only I'm allowed to call you that!" Ino frowned.

"...Did you say something to them?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." The blonde smirked.

"Ino!" Sakura's eyes widened. "You know they're not worth it."

"I know, I know, but I only threatened them a little," Ino grinned and then added, "Through the use of you."

"What?" The pink haired medic frowned.

"Do me a favour... If they ever bully you again, give them one of your scary stares."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Just like that!" Ino smiled. "Or physically hit them, I told them you could make them wet themselves."

Naruto laughed. "She so could."

"Who are we making wet themselves?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody Shishou," Sakura shook her head. "It's just girls being girls... A blast from the past."

"I will happily shout at and threaten these females," Tsunade replied.

"I want to take part in the revenge!" Naruto announced loudly.

"There shall be no revenge, no shouting, no peeing pants... They're just some pompous civilian girls, who's opinions I could care less about." Sakura frowned.

"I say we give them a stern talking to." Kakashi smiled.

"They're already jealous that you guys are on my team," Sakura smiled and shook her head. "That will do."

"They also seemed pretty pissed off." Ino smirked.

"Next time Ino, just let me handle it."

Ino pouted. "But Forehead, you take the high moral grounds and walk away like the better individual, you're so boring."

Sakura laughed. "Whatever Pig."

It was true, Sakura didn't care about what these girls thought... She had grown up, she was a different person than when she was a child, she no longer had these insecurities that people could attack her for. She was a stronger individual and was still bettering herself every day. Bullies could say and do whatever they wanted to, she'd just have to prove them all wrong.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

:)

Did I go a little too far with Ino? XD. Looking back at it I don't think so, she called bullies flat-chested at like the age of six XD I see her being very good at cat fighting :P. I had this ready to upload a couple of months ago, but then I went on holiday and wanted to get my Amnesia chapter up first.

I was originally going to use the three girls shown in the episode where Sakura was bullied in the flashbacks during the Sakura and Ino Chunin exam fight but... The one, shown in the story cover, had blue short hair and then one long bit, there was a girl with brown spiky hair and then another with a gingery afro I think. Overall they looked quite unhappy, were quite a picture and I wasn't really sure how to describe them all XD so I changed it to a simple, blue haired girl, brunette and blonde. The girls in the flashback were also apparently going to be ninjas – so these three girls are based off them, but civilians and lazily and boringly explained :D.

Chapter two... Revenge...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Revenge

**Forehead Girl**

Chapter 2: Revenge

* * *

A trio of girls were walking down the streets of Konoha, one sunny afternoon. One had dark blue hair, one had brown hair and the other had blonde hair. An awkward silence had overcome them ever since they had a rather rude conversation with Ino Yamanaka. The blue haired leader of the group was particularly unhappy. The girl paused when she heard someone behind them, like sheep, her two friends did the same. All three of them looked back.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" The blonde squealed in delight.

The blue haired girl shot the blonde an annoyed look and the excited girl lowered her head. Trying to remain cool and collected, the leader took a step forward towards the Uchiha and gave him a big smile. "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't acknowledge them, he continued walking, past and around them. The girls watched him go, the blonde sighing. Even more annoyed, the blue haired girl tugged her followers behind her and stomped after Sasuke, she wasn't in the mood to be ignored. Good looking or not, Sasuke Uchiha would not ignore her, she'd had enough of people walking away today - but before she had a chance to say anything, Sasuke suddenly disappeared from sight. They were confused. It suddenly got darker, unnaturally dark too quickly for the likes of a summer's day in Konoha. There were no clouds, no signs of a thunderstorm, but the sky was pitch black.

"I'm scared," the blonde whispered, huddling closer to her female friends.

Annoyed, the blue haired civilian shoved her annoying friend away.

"Maybe we should get inside," the brunette commented, obviously nervous, but hiding it better than the blonde, who was literally shaking.

"Why? It's just a little dark, nothing is going to happen." The blue haired girl snorted.

Suddenly, there was a deafening roar. This time, the blonde and brunette hugged each other, both of them screaming. The blue haired girl remained calm, scanning the area with wild eyes. She didn't know what they'd done to receive this treatment, the day was turning from bad to worse. As quick as lighting, something shot past them in a blur of light and sound, then again and again. She stepped backwards, swallowing.

Out of the shadows in front of them, a huge black dragon stepped out, its eyes were furious, its mouth drawn back in a snarl.

"Oh my..." The brunette gulped.

"You're seeing this right?" The blue haired girl looked back at her friends.

The blonde screamed before fainting in her friend's arms.

"Right?" She repeated to her conscious friend.

The brunette nodded slowly, too frightened to speak.

Slowly stepping backwards, the blue haired girl whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"OK, help me carry-" the brunette trailed off as her apparent friend ran past her, completely ignoring both of them. After a moment's hesitation, she also dropped the blonde girl, turning around she ran away as well. "Wait!"

The blue haired girl looked back to see her friend trip and fall to the cold floor, but she didn't stop running. She ran and ran, away from this scene she thought was only possible in nightmares. She took every turn that came her way, trying doors as she went, they were all locked. _Maybe I can lose it in the trees,_ she thought and ran to the closest edge of the Konoha forest. When she reached the tall trees, she darted for their cover, hugging the bark to her back. When she next looked around her, nothing was there.

"Phew," she let out an exasperated breath. She'd showed that...dragon. Pretending nothing had happened, she inched around the tree before looking about again. Certain the case was clear, she took a step away from the tree. When the dragon's face was suddenly square on with her own, she screamed and turned back around – slamming straight into the tree behind her. She blacked out instantly, but she swore she heard someone laugh.

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she walked into the hospital room and she found the three girls she'd 'talked' to earlier on that day. The blue haired girl's face had doubled in size, like she'd walked into something head on, or been stung and had an allergic reaction. The brunette appeared deep in thought, but Sakura noticed she was hugging her leg, the blonde looked absolutely fine apart from the fact she was ghost white.

A rather happy Tsunade stood up from the seat she had been perched on and walked towards her apprentice. "Three patients for you, Sakura."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and mumbled to her mentor when she walked past. "Can I have a word with you, Shishou?"

The Hokage nodded and they stepped outside the room. Tsunade looked very smug.

Sakura shut the door and asked, "Did you beat up those girls?"

Tsunade laughed. "No I didn't, your team pulled a little genjutsu prank."

"On three _civilian_ girls?" Sakura gaped at the Sannin in disbelief.

"They deserved it, nobody bullies my apprentice but me," Tsunade smirked. "I give you permission, just this once, to make your patients' lives miserable."

With that the Hokage walked away. Sakura shook her head and entered the hospital room again. She had a chance for revenge here, her teammates had set everything up perfectly. These girls had made her childhood hell, made her insecure and made her cry too many times to count - but as she looked at them, she just saw three pathetic, upset girls. As much as she wanted to mess with them, she figured her teammates' jutsu had already done its desired job.

"So," she walked towards them, noticing how they tensed. "What's the problem?"

"I tripped over," the brunette mumbled.

"I fainted." The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"I was attacked by a dragon." The blue haired girl looked up at her.

"A dragon?" Sakura repeated.

"_Yes_," she insisted. "It punched me into a tree."

"Well I better look at that face of yours." Sakura smiled and stepped forward.

"Don't touch me, Forehead girl," the girl sneered. "I know it was you."

Sakura was surprised at the accusation.

"I don't think-" The brunette began.

"_Shut up_."

Sakura frowned, it didn't seem like this girl just bullied her, she wasn't very nice to her friends either. She suddenly felt the urge to really go through with her own friends' plan. "Well," she began. "Your forehead is twice the size of mine right now, so unless you want to adopt your nickname for me, I'd suggest you let me take a look."

The blue haired girl looked at her with displeased surprise, but then held up her face towards the medic. Sakura stepped forward to study the wound, she commented, "It doesn't look bad enough for you to have been forced into the tree by someone else, it looks more like you walked into it."

"I was attacked by a dragon," she repeated.

Sakura smiled. "There's not been any reports of dragons in Konoha."

"You would know, you caused it," the blue haired girl sneered.

"I can't summon dragons I'm afraid," Sakura hummed.

"Just drop it," the brunette warned.

"No, it was her, I heard Naruto laughing before I was knocked unconscious."

Sakura shook her head, leave it to Naruto to give it away, still, it was quite funny.

"I'm doubting that we even saw a dragon," the blonde mumbled. "I mean, a dragon!"

"I agree," the brunette nodded. "Lady Tsunade did say we're showing signs of mental illness."

Sakura held in the smirk, her mentor had been taking part in this revenge too? Of course she would, Tsunade loved payback more than anyone.

"You two are stupid, did you not see it?" The blue haired girl hissed.

"They're right," Sakura smiled. "Seeing anything such as a dragon in your daily life is certainly a sign of mental illness, have you been taking any drugs recently?"

"We had a lot of alcohol last night," the blonde admitted.

The leader of the group shot the blonde an annoyed look, but the girl only shrugged and added, "What? Sakura-san is a doctor, she should know so she can help you."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Alcohol is bad, it shouldn't be consumed in such high volumes, I suggest you cut down."

The blonde nodded and so did the brunette.

"I can't believe you're agreeing with Forehead Girl, I'm your friend not her." The blue haired girl scowled at her friends.

"Let's face it," the brunette shot back. "When you leave your friends behind, they're not really your friends are they?"

"There was a big dragon! What did you expect me to do?"

"Help us?" The brunette frowned.

"Why would I help you two useless-"

The brunette stood up, ignoring her ex-friend, she pulled her blonde friend by the arm and headed for the door.

"Wait," Sakura called after them, "Do you need me to look at your leg?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Sakura," the brunette replied, before leaving the room, her blonde friend behind her.

Sakura continued to look at the final girl's injury. "You might need some medication, you've got a lot of swelling," she commented.

The blue haired civilian didn't answer.

There was a long silence as Sakura worked on the girl's swelled up face.

"Did you send a dragon after me?"

Sakura smiled and answered truthfully, "No."

"Do you think I have a mental illness?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"Will I ever be pretty again?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow – after all of this, was this girl really only concerned about her looks? "Of course, that's what I'm here for."

The girl nodded, calmed slightly.

"But shouldn't you be more worried about getting your friends back?" Sakura questioned.

"That's why I need to be pretty." She frowned.

"You know, you could try being nice." Sakura smiled.

"Is that how you got all your friends?"

"Well according to you, it's not my looks." The medic laughed lightly.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"But I bullied you." The girl frowned.

"Who didn't?" Sakura asked.

"...I'm sorry," the blue haired girl spoke slowly. "I guess I was always jealous of you, you really are pretty."

"I forgive you." Sakura smiled back.

"Really?"

"Of course."

A while later, when Sakura had succeeded in reducing the swelling of her patient's face and handed over some medication, she stood up. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for you right now, take that twice a day and if the swelling returns come back and see me."

The blue haired girl stood up and nodded. "Thank you For- I mean, thank you, Sakura."

"Anytime," Sakura smiled back. "Tell your friend to come in, if her leg gives her any trouble."

"I will."

"And don't go picking anymore fights with dragons," Sakura added.

"I didn't see a dragon," the girl snorted. "I ran into a tree."

With that, the girl left the room.

Sakura smiled to herself before heading out the room also.

"Pssst."

She turned to see Naruto popping his head around the corridor corner.

"Sakura-chan!" He beckoned her over, gesturing enthusiastically with both his hands.

When she reached him, she found not only Naruto, but Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi and Tsunade hiding round the corner.

"What happened?!" Ino asked quickly.

"Do they believe they have a mental illness?" Tsunade asked.

"It was all my plan," Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei did the genjutsu, but we all chipped in! Sasuke was bait and-"

"It worked very well," Sakura interrupted her enthusiastic friend. "I think they really learnt a lesson in friendship and kindness."

There was a small silence.

"That's boring," Ino frowned. "Did they cry?"

"They screamed a lot," Sai commented. "The one girl fainted."

"Did you glare at them?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed before smiling at her friends who were waiting in anticipation. "You all did a great job, thank you for avenging me, those girls certainly don't want something like this to happen again. They apologised."

Naruto high fived Ino before going to high five Sasuke, but the Uchiha just glared at his teammate.

"They're better people now," Sakura continued.

"Whatever Forehead," Ino grinned. "I know your forehead is big enough for us all to take a swing at, but that's my job."

"Mine too," Tsunade smirked.

It seemed like it was all back to normal. With no current enemies for Sakura, it looked like Ino and her mentor were back in business to tease her for their amusement. This, Sakura didn't mind so much.

"I don't know, you two better watch it – I know this dragon..."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well that didn't turn out how I intended at all XD. After I first wrote the first chapter I thought about writing a 'what happens next' scenario. Even though I initially planned for this story to only be one chapter. RadiantCherryBlossom, thanks for requesting a second chapter :) sorry if it didn't quite turn out how you expected... It certainly didn't follow my original plan. At one point I thought I was writing a horror or something XD.

Does anyone want to name the three girls? I wanted to name them, but I was lazy, but calling them the blonde, the brunette and the blue haired girl annoyed me and I'm sure it wasn't interesting to reread over and over XD. So feel free to throw a name at me for a character if you want :P.

I'll re-read through this in the morning.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
